A Midwinter Night
by Bishimimou
Summary: A winter festival may end in tragity for our favorite couple. ONESHOT IDEA Konosetsu. It's just an idea, tell me if you like it, please


It was a cold mid-winter day on the campus of Mahora Academy, not that anyone cared, because very soon the annual 'Mid-Winter's Night' festival was going to commence. Konoka was really happy about this because it would be time to spend with her dear Secchan.

Setsuna, too, couldn't wait because her time, as well as Konoka's, had been taken up by training relentlessly and studying like mad for the trimester exams, so neither really had the time to spend any with each other.

"Secchan, I can't wait! The festival is going to start tomorrow!!" Konoka said cheerily walking back to the dorm building with Setsuna. "Yeah, I can't wait!" Setsuna said shifting the large bag in her hands so Konoka could grasp one.

Their walking was interrupted by Setsuna's cell phone and Konoka had to relinquish her hand so she could answer it. "Hello?" Setsuna said as she flipped open her phone. "Oh, how are you sir? Yes, she's here… Okay, just let us drop off this package real quick and we'll be right there." Setsuna said, then hung up the phone and placed it back in her pocket, leaving her hand open for Konoka's once again.

"What was that about?" Konoka asked walking in stride with her friend. "Your Grandfather wishes to see us." Setsuna said; Konoka sighed: she really didn't want to see her Grandfather in fear of another Omi-ai.

"Secchan, do we have to?" Konoka whined, but her effort was futile. "Yes, Konoka, we have to. We can't just blow him off and I already said we would." Setsuna said looking at her friend with a grin on her face. "Fine!" Konoka said with a playful pout while furrowing her brows.

After they dropped the bag Setsuna had been carrying off at Konoka's dorm they continued on in the out doors to meet the headmaster of the school, Konoemon Konoe. "Look Secchan!" Konoka said with bright eyes towards the sky. Setsuna followed her brown haired companion's eyes up, and gasped at the sight.

"Snow…" she said following a fresh flake of snow down to the ground with her gaze. "We better hurry, or we'll freeze!" Konoka said pulling on her friend's hand; bringing them both to a jogging pace.

They ran into the headmaster's office laughing and wet with fresh snow. "Hello Konoka, Setsuna-kun, how are you?" the headmaster said with a much more serious attitude than normal. "Hi gramps!" Konoka said with a giggle after catching her breath. "I called you both here because I've been hearing a rumor going around that you two are an _item_." Konoemon said glancing at their now interlocked hands.

Setsuna slightly blushed at the blunt statement, but stayed holding Konoka's warm hand. "Would that be a problem?" Konoka said with a hint of disappointment in her voice. "Well, Konoka, does that mean you are?" the old man said again, interlocking his fingers in front of his face. "Yes, Konoka and I are together now." Setsuna said blushing ferociously.

Konoemon sat for a moment with his eyes closed in concentration. "I see… well that's all, you are dismissed, Setsuna." He finished. Both girls turned to leave the room, but they were stopped by the voice of the wise and commanding man. "Konoka, I don't believe I dismissed you." He said.

To the elder's unseen eyes Konoka glared at the floor and unsteadily let go of her girlfriend's hand. "I'll see you later." Setsuna said quietly to the brown haired girl beside her. "I don't think we will, Secchan…" Konoka said, trying to turn from her sword-wielding friend before she saw the tears brimming in her eyes.

Setsuna was taken aback by her actions, but she understood what she was saying. "I'm sorry… Ojousama…" Setsuna said lightly, turning towards the door once again. As she did she felt a stinging sensation in her eyes; she didn't like it at all. It was so unfamiliar, so alien for her. She then opened the large oak door and sped off to practice her mind away.

After her meeting, Konoka left the building and was met by Asuna. "Asuna…" Konoka said softly. "Are you alright?" her redhead friend asked noticing her red-rimmed eyes. Konoka shook her head in the negative, knowing that if she tried to speak she would probably end up breaking down into tears.

"I was called to escort you back to the room, but I can't see why Setsuna won't…" she said noticing the way Konoka seemed to tear up even more when she said '_Setsuna_'. "Something happened, didn't it?" she said trying to pry more information as they were walking home. Konoka shakily nodded her head confirming her suspicions; Asuna decided she would ask Setsuna later when Konoka had gone to bed.

**Disclaimer**: Another idea, so do you like it? R&R please.


End file.
